


Sometimes, the pain is too much

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Depression, I wrote this in class screw learning, M/M, Sad, They don't get together, You Should Have Come to Shiratorizawa, agnst, jk, kind of, not really - Freeform, the track of life, thinking about life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9563642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The feeling when you lose something you've been working towards is hard.But the pain of losing someone is even worse.So don't let go, Iwa-chan.A short oneshot (like, really, really short) about how Iwaizumi lost meaning to life after he lost.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to cazoo for betaing this for me. Honestly, It makes me feel like I actually have no grasp of the English language. Also PLEASE CHECK OUT ALL OF HER AMAZING CHIBIS OMG THEY'RE SO CUTE! https://archiveofourown.org/works/9472574

Sometimes to Iwaizumi, life is like a huge race. 

No matter what happens, you have to keep running. Everyone else is running besides you, some even try to trip you, but others help you up when you are about to fall. 

Hurdles are thrown every which way at you, and you have to get over them and keep running, running, never stop running. Once you stop, the race is over for you. Once the race is over for you, life loses all meaning. 

Sometimes when you are feeling down, your pace can slow to a walk, or even a slow jog, but you can’t let anything stop you. 

There was something though, that he hated about the system. When he entered high school, he saw the track ahead of him; it would be hard to maneuver, but not impossible. Nothing is impossible when you have the will to do it. 

Oikawa was always running next to him. Sometimes he would be slightly ahead, jogging backwards as he looked back at Iwaizumi, other times he would be the one that had to be dragged along the track, limping on his bad leg. 

And so they entered the hurricane of hurdles to get over together, just like they did everything.

But what Iwaizumi didn’t see was the rock under his foot until it was too late; he was falling. The ball slammed onto the floor with a  _ thud _ and so did his body. 

Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime, Matsukawa Issei, and Hanamaki Takahiro had all fallen. They could see the small crows of Karasuno as they flew past the prideful swans of Shiratorizawa and into the new track knows as nationals, see the bright lights, the welcoming arms of nationals. 

Iwaizumi just lies on the cold ground. He doesn’t care anymore. This was supposed to be the last time he was with Oikawa, spiking the balls together on the national stage and looking down in Ushijima(waka) for the first time. “ _ You should’ve come to Aoba Johsai” _ . Infertile soil can still bear fruits worthy of going against the best. 

After that, they were to go to go their different ways. Say their goodbyes, and for the first time since they met, part. Not just for the night, or a week where they both go away for vacation. Those times they know they’ll always come back together. But this time, they’ll be apart from each other for the entirety of college. Four years can do a lot to a person. 

He lets himself get run over by other people rushing to get to the next part of the track, even Makki and Matsun stand up shakily and start running again. 

Iwaizumi doesn’t care anymore. 

Until a hand is put right in front of his face. “C’mon, Iwa-chan. Let’s go home.”

He takes the hand and never lets go.


End file.
